


Natsu x Lucy: Me vuelves loco

by redd_papaver97



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Nalu - Freeform, Nalu Week, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redd_papaver97/pseuds/redd_papaver97
Summary: Natsu no ha tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Lucy desde que el gremio volvió a unirse, y tiene muchas cosas que decir. Meterse a su cama en su primer día de vuelta a su viejo departamento parece una buena idea. Se confiesan sentimientos y pronto Natsu ya no puede quitar las manos de encima de la maga celestial.





	Natsu x Lucy: Me vuelves loco

Lucy Heartfilia. 

Llevaba un tiempo considerable mirándola cuando se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando. Quizás había sido desde la mañana. Su cabello rubio y largo amarrado en una cola alta dejaban ver su espalda descubierta hasta que su ropa se cerraba en una V y los músculos de su cuello se movían cada vez que reía. Happy daba vueltas alrededor de ella cargando palos y amontonándolos para que Erza los clavara y él no podía evitar observar cómo brillaba de felicidad porque el gremio estaba nuevamente unido. Estaba observando los planos que ella misma había hecho y él mirándola por el rabillo del ojo cuando Gray le clavó un codazo en el abdomen y lo hizo voltear a enfrentarlo.

-¡Qué mierda! ¡Imbécil!  
-Estabas distraído, idiota.  
-¿Yo? ¿Distraído? -se acercó y le lanzó un puño directo en la mejilla y rió con fuerza por cómo cayó.   
-¡Cerebro de fuego! -Gray lanzó un hechizo, congelando a Erza y a Happy, desatando la furia de la pelirroja, quien los detuvo a ambos con una mirada mientras Lucy reía contagiosamente.   
-No es mi culpa que Natsu anduviera babeando por Lucy cuando debería estar trabajando.   
-¡No estaba haciendo eso! -el caza dragones bufó ante la mirada burlesca de todos los que lo rodeaban. Lucy estaba en blanco.   
-¡Gray debería estar babeando por Juvia ahora!

Happy sabía cuánto le había hecho falta estar cerca de Lucy cuando fueron a entrenar solos los dos un año lejos de todos. Estaba triste, preocupado y también malhumorado desde el primer día y sus sueños eran tormentosos y también vergonzosos cada vez que los recuerdos se hacían insoportables. Cuando la volvió a ver, luego de tanto tiempo, faltó poco para que saltara sobre ella, si no fuera porque casi todo el país los estaba viendo. Desde ese momento en adelante, quizás, su mirada había estado dirigida solo a ella y cada vez que sonreía o lo miraba su corazón daba mil vuelcos que cada vez se hacían más difíciles de ignorar. 

***

Desde que volvió a ver a Natsu Dragneel por primera vez luego de un año, no puede dejar de ignorar lo que siente por él. Había llegado al estadio cubierto entero y como una premonición Lucy supo que era él. Que ese fuego que se esparció por todo el lugar era el de su querido amigo de pelo rosado que había vuelto de una vez por todas a ella, justo en el momento en que comenzaba a rendirse con su búsqueda. Sus dedos ásperos sobre su piel y el calor que desprendía trajeron de vuelta recuerdos de la cercanía que solía haber entre ambos, y la sensación la hizo llorar. Extrañaba encontrarse algunas noches con él durmiendo a su lado, respirando apaciblemente mientras ella lo miraba antes de reaccionar y botarlo de la cama. Sus brazos eran ahora más fuertes y algunas cicatrices nuevas se dejaban ver en ellos. 

Y sí, Lucy temblaba cada vez que lo sentía mirar cuando ella volteaba, o mantenía más de lo necesario pequeños momentos su mirada sobre ella, y esa sensación se intensificaba más aún cada vez que algún compañero se daba cuenta de la extraña tensión. 

Iba de vuelta a su antiguo departamento después de mucho tiempo y esperando que la arrendataria reanudara el contrato cuando volvió a encontrarse a Natsu Dragneel y Happy esperándola en la ventana de su pieza con la buena noticia de que entre todos habían comprado el departamento para que Lucy ya no tuviera más preocupaciones. Su sonrisa contagiosa la hizo saltar de alegría y abalanzarse hacia el caza-dragones comenzando el primer abrazo que le daba luego de tanto tiempo. Su cuerpo se puso tieso y sus defensas se alertaron cuando Lucy apoyó su cabeza en su pecho pero luego sus brazos se relajaron y la envolvieron apretadamente contra él. 

-¡Se gusssssssssstan! -Happy exclamó atrapado entre ambos y sin molestarse por salir.   
-¡Cállate gato! -Lucy se separó de Natsu y se dedicó a recorrer todo el departamento nuevamente para comprobar que todo estuviera en su lugar.   
-¿Hay algún problema, Lucy?  
-No…es solo que estoy muy cansada y debo desempolvar este lugar en algún momento. Creo que llamaré a Virgo. 

Lucy se despidió de Natsu y Happy no sin antes dejar que escarbaran en su despensa para buscar algo de comida que probablemente no había en su hogar y llegar sin preocupaciones a dormir. No supo cuántas horas pasaron después entre que ayudó a Virgo a limpiar y ordenó sus papeles, pero cuando terminó con todo se acostó encima de la cama sin más y se quedó dormida con las luces encendidas. 

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, sentía un calor horrible, las luces estaban apagadas y ella estaba bajo la cama con la misma ropa que usaba para trabajar. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se diera cuenta de que Natsu Dragneel se encontraba de espaldas a ella, respirando con pequeños ronquidos. Su torso estaba desnudo y su bufanda como siempre escondía su cuello. Lucy se dedicó un tiempo a observar y acostumbrarse a su presencia y calor, y a la forma en que se movía su cuerpo con cada inspiración, antes de estirar una mano para despertarlo y echarlo, como siempre acostumbraba a hacer. Pero cuando Natsu se volteó, la miró con los ojos adormilados y se movió para quedar cara a cara con ella, Lucy se tensó y se quedó muda por lo que sintió mucho rato hasta que fue él quien empezó a hablar. 

-Lo siento, Lucy. Happy se fue con Wendy y Charle y esa casa huele mal. ¿Puedo quedarme?  
-Sí, está bien… -su voz adormilada y aturdida sonó tan lejana a ella misma que se tuvo susto.  
-Mierda, no esperaba que dijeras que sí. -rió el caza-dragones aliviado, levantando la extraña tensión.   
-Pero si roncas te echo. -Lucy sacó la lengua e hizo una mueca de enojo, y luego se volteó, colocándose de espaldas a él. 

Iba a quedarse dormida nuevamente cuando él volvió a hablar.

-Oye, Lucy.  
-¿Mmm?  
-Lo siento.   
-Solo duerme, no molestes…  
-No, quiero pedirte perdón de verdad. 

Lucy volteó y lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. Su mirada era seria y mandó escalofríos por su espalda. La luz de la luna hacían ver el color y la forma de su cabello. 

-No debí irme sin despedirme. Pero no podía…  
-¿Por qué, Natsu?  
-Muy difícil… -sus palabras se suavizaron cuando se encontró con su mirada y el gesto de tristeza de Lucy.   
-Era importante para mí, tonto.   
-Lo sé.  
-Pero estoy feliz de que hayas vuelto. -Lucy murmuró casi inaudiblemente, pero los sentidos de Natsu captaron con claridad sus palabras, y su mirada sorprendida hizo que Lucy perdiera el poco control que le quedaba y le subiera la sangre a las mejillas, mientras en sus ojos se acumulaban lágrimas. Lucy se puso nuevamente de espaldas a él.   
-Lucy… -lo sintió moverse en la cama hasta sentirlo muy cerca de ella, su abdomen apenas rozando su espalda mientras que su brazo se cruzaba entre ellos y rodeaba los de Lucy, que se sentían tan pequeños y tan blancos cada vez que los comparaba. La situación se había tornado tan incómoda que hasta él no sabía qué decir. Lucy sentía que se derretía junto a él.   
-¿Qué son esas bandas en tu brazo? -Lucy preguntó, rompiendo el silencio. Sus dedos recorrieron lentamente la tela que cubría su antebrazo y lo sintió respirar hondo sobre su nuca.   
-Mi entrenamiento… es una magia que aprendí de Igneel.   
-Oh… -su mano se detuvo y la quitó para esconderla en su almohada.   
-No te había visto esa cicatriz en el hombro.  
-Es de una misión que tomé hace unos meses. Un monstruo grande y feo…  
-Mmm… -la vibración de su pecho junto con su boca a milímetros de su cuello, mientras sus manos comenzaban a acariciar su brazo izquierdo, provocaron que su cuerpo reaccionara y pronto su estómago parecía albergar mariposas. -¿Te puedo decir algo, Lucy?  
-¿S-si? -su voz subió un decibel ante la cercanía de sus cuerpos y de su boca sobre su oído.   
-Debí llevarte conmigo. Te extrañé cada maldito día, Lucy. Extrañé hasta decir tu nombre.   
-Natsu…  
-Estoy muy feliz de haber vuelto. Estoy muy feliz de estar aquí. -sus manos se fijaron entonces en el vientre de Lucy y con un pequeño esfuerzo la volteó para quedar cara a cara con ella. Se quedaron así un rato, inmóviles, examinando las expresiones del otro.   
-Qué bien. -la rubia llevó una de sus manos a la nuca del caza-dragones y lo jaló hacia sus labios, que se juntaron, calientes, con los de ella en un beso intenso. 

Ahora el estómago de Lucy Heartfilia ardía por el beso y no ayudaba que Natsu Dragneel la sostuviera tan cerca de su cuerpo con un brazo rodeando su cintura y la otra mano enredada en su cabello, buscando la manera de quitarle la cola de caballo. Tal como con todo lo que hacía en la vida, Natsu era apasionado. Sus labios se movían con los de ella, su lengua se atrevía rápidamente a abrirse paso por su boca y sus dientes mordían sus labios cada vez que se separaban para respirar. Cuando Lucy tiró de su cabello y arqueó su espalda de manera que sus pechos chocaron con el de Natsu, él gruñó audiblemente y llevó su boca al cuello de la rubia, usando su lengua y sus dientes para dejar marcas. Cuando volvió a mirarla, examinando el chupón que le había dejado, vio en sus ojos una lujuria contenida que ella solo había imaginado en sueños. Lucy tiró de su bufanda y la dejó a un lado para mirarlo mejor y deleitarse con las partes siempre ocultas de su cuerpo. Su cuello era fuerte y su manzana de Adán se movía cada cierto tiempo. La rubia se arrodilló en la cama, llevándolo consigo hacia arriba y acercó nuevamente su boca a él y con su lengua recorrió lentamente aquella antigua cicatriz en su cuello, provocando vergonzosos ronroneos del hombre frente a ella. Natsu dirigió sus manos al comienzo de su blusa, intentando desabotonarla de una vez por todas. Su ansiedad por mirarla entorpecieron sus movimientos pero fue mucho mejor verla a ella quitarse la ropa, mientras lo miraba sonrojada pero decidida, que hacerlo él mismo. Cada botón que pasaba le iba confirmando que no llevaba puesto sostén, y cuando terminó y Natsu se mantuvo observando las curvas de sus pechos semi-ocultos, anonadado, ella misma guió sus manos para que la tocara. Mientras sus dedos incursionaban por su piel, Lucy se soltó el nudo del cuello de su blusa y se quitó definitivamente la prenda. Cuando volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, Natsu pellizcó uno de sus pezones y la hizo brincar y soltar un gemido gutural. La había visto varias veces, pero sentir sus pezones endurecidos y mirarla retorcerse de placer mientras continuaba con sus actos, sintiendo el contraste de su piel suave con la suya áspera, era algo completamente distinto.

Lucy Heartfilia gateó hacia él y se sentó en su regazo, sintiendo su deseo contra la fina tela de su pantalón. 

-Luce. -el nombre por el que la solía llamar emergió como una prédica y la voz rasposa con que lo dijo hicieron que la rubia gimiera algo parecido a su nombre mientras cerraba sus piernas como un candado por su espalda. 

Natsu se deleitó con la manera en que encajaban aún así. Su aroma había aumentado su intensidad y junto con todo lo demás –sus ojos nublados, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su boca roja y semi-abierta, sus pezones endurecidos rozando su pecho y su cercanía– contribuyó a que su dolorosa erección ya fuera demasiado visible, al punto de manchar sus pantalones. Lucy comenzó a moverse sobre él a un ritmo que parecía tortura y luego de detenerse antes de llevarlo al clímax, la maga celestial le indicó que se echara para atrás, hasta que sus codos lo sostuvieran en la cama.

-¿Sabes lo que hago cuando me pongo a pensar en ti? -susurró la rubia sobre su oído mientras Natsu aventuraba una de sus manos para tocar su trasero y sentir la tela de su ropa interior mojada cada vez que adentraba sus curiosos dedos hacia donde estaban chocando.   
-¿Qué haces, Lucy? -con una de sus manos apretó su trasero mientras con la otra seguía incursionando por su sexo. Llevó su boca a sus pechos y la besó hambriento.   
-Mmmm… -la rubia se arrodilló de manera que se encontraba lejos de todo contacto con él, pero sus ojos podían verla en primer plano- Tomo dos de mis dedos, y los bajo lentamente por mi vientre… e imagino que son tus dedos… -Lucy lo hizo emitir un sonido gutural antes de terminar de hablar. -Entonces… dibujo círculos por mi clítoris un rato y…luego los introduzco aquí-. La maga bajó una de sus manos y levantó un poco sus caderas para mostrarle lentamente cómo lo hacía, corriendo hacia un lado su ropa interior, ante la exasperada mirada de Natsu Dragneel.   
-Mierda. Joder. -Natsu acarició una de sus piernas mientras la observaba tocarse e inconscientemente su mano fue hacia su erección por debajo de la ropa y la tomó, su pulgar dibujando círculos sobre su glande. -Eres hermosa. 

Lucy bajó lentamente su ropa interior, cubierta por su falda blanca. Luego volvió a sentarse en su regazo y juntó su mano con la de Natsu Dragneel, quitando de su camino cualquier cosa que cubriera lo que escondía en su entrepierna. El caza dragones observó la expresión de Lucy y la forma en que lo tomaba entre sus manos sin poder cruzar sus dedos. La sonrisa casi perversa de la maga celestial le indicaron que todo estaba bien y antes de que pudiera preverlo Lucy había bajado por sus piernas, sus labios se cerraron en su glande y su lengua giró sobre su lado mas sensible, soltándole un gemido fuerte y pesado. Lucy bajó sobre su miembro lo más que pudo y lo miró mientras con ambas manos cubría lo que no podía alcanzar. Natsu se sostuvo de los cabellos y luego de un rato de miradas compartidas y lamidas traviesas, pudo jurar que se venía ahí mismo, si no fuera porque Lucy lo soltó para dirigirse a su velador y hurguetear en él, mientras él esperaba sin poder decir nada. 

Cuando Lucy volteó y le sonrió como solo ella sabía hacerlo, se abalanzó hacia ella y la tumbó en la cama, mientras besaba desesperadamente su boca. Sus dedos bajaron por su vientre y la sintió mojada, dibujó círculos en su clítoris como le indicó antes y sin dejar de hacerlo introdujo un dedo dentro de ella, deleitándose con lo caliente y estrecha que se sentía. Cuando comenzó a moverlos y el sonido que causaba en ella era fuerte y erótico, se acercó a su oído y lo mordió, antes de hablar.

-No puedo creer lo mojada que te pones con solo pensar en mí, Luce. Me enciende. -sin quererlo, sintió cómo las escamas que escondía se hacían visibles para ella, quien admiraba su transformación. Sus dedos encontraron su punto G pero no lo tocó hasta hacerle saber que ahora era su turno de probarla. Justo antes de recorrer con su lengua su entrada le dijo que la amaba y la dejó respirando dificultosamente, llevado por la sensación de tenerla de esta manera, pronunciando su nombre y volviéndolo cada vez más loco. Con sus dedos buscó su punto G y lo golpeó hasta que la sintió temblar. Sus manos jalaron de su cabello mientras acercaba sus caderas hacia él y poco rato después Lucy se vino escandalosamente sobre su boca. 

Cuando Lucy Heartfilia volvió a abrir los ojos, Natsu la estaba mirando con una sonrisa maravillosa y sus mejillas estaban brillantes por sus fluidos. Sus brazos, musculosos, sostenían sus piernas y sus manos acariciaban lentamente sus pantorrillas. Hacía poco le había dicho que la amaba pero parecía como si hubiera sucedido tiempo atrás. Lo sabía. No era necesario decirlo, pero aún así cuando lo hizo sintió que todo le daba vueltas y que todos los misterios del mundo eran resueltos. 

-Natsu… -Lucy lo llamó, y se puso nuevamente de rodillas en la cama, entregándole el condón que había sacado de su velador. Comenzó a quitarse toda la ropa que aún tenía puesta ante su mirada atenta y que llegaba a quemar. Lucy observó como su miembro brincaba ante cada movimiento y pronto se sintió más que lista y con ganas de continuar con todo esto. Ayudo a Natsu a colocarse el preservativo, se acercó a él y le susurró al oído que también lo amaba, antes de tomarlo entre sus manos y trepar sobre él para llevárselo a su entrada. 

Con las manos de Natsu en sus caderas y su boca sobre su cuello susurrando para aliviarle el dolor, Lucy comenzó a bajar sobre su miembro lentamente, logrando que con cada movimiento Natsu estuviera delirando. Cuando llegó al fondo, lo sintió tocar su cerviz y palpitar notoriamente dentro de ella. Lucy lo miró a los ojos, y pudo ver que Natsu se encontraba estancado mirando la forma en que desaparecía dentro de ella. Lucy llevó sus manos al cuello del caza dragones y recorrió lentamente sus nuevas escamas, mientras él llevaba sus manos al trasero de la rubia y con su propia fuerza la levantaba y le pedía silenciosamente que bajara de nuevo, cuestión que hizo con un movimiento rápido que provocó que ambos soltaran un gruñido. 

-Lucy. -Natsu la miró a los ojos, queriendo grabar en su memoria el momento, en que se encontraba adentro de ella por primera vez y era real. Muy real. Sus pupilas estaban distendidas y su cabello parecía una maraña por todas las vueltas que se había dado. Sus labios se encontraban semi-abiertos y sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la besó en la boca y tragó los gemidos que soltaba mientras se movían lentamente sobre sus cuerpos, tanteando aún la sensación de tenerse tan íntimamente. 

Sin embargo, pocos momentos después, ya parecía insuficiente. La lentitud y la pasión con que Natsu la miraba mientras se movía sobre él soltaron algo instintivo dentro de ella y pronto se vio en la necesidad de ser tirada de espaldas en la cama y boca abajo mientras él la follaba sin piedad por el resto de la noche. Natsu mordió su cuello y apretó sus caderas antes de que Lucy se echara para atrás y se los llevara a ambos. Sin salir de ella, el caza-dragones la miró confundido, pero tan rápido como la rubia lo llamó por su nombre, Natsu pudo entender lo que quería y se llevó sus piernas a sus hombros mientras con una poderosa mano sostuvo sus muñecas por sobre su cabeza, entrando aún más en ella y marcando un paso más rápido, anonadado por la forma en que sus pechos rebotaban. Pronto, Lucy comenzó a insistir por más. Su cuerpo se movía al ritmo de él y sus paredes lo apretaban aún más. 

-Dame vuelta. -ordenó, con una voz que denotaba una extraña irritación. Natsu rió por verla de esa manera en un momento así pero cuando salió de ella y la vio rodar en la cama para mostrarle su redondo y jugoso trasero y su sexo estilando por sus piernas el caza-dragones no pudo hacer nada más que gruñir antes de llevar su boca para probarla nuevamente, sin preocuparse por las marcas que podría dejar luego. Lucy se vino casi tan pronto como llevó su boca a su sexo y cuando volvió a penetrarla ya estaba lista nuevamente. Su sexo pulsaba codiciosamente mientras Natsu comenzaba a follarla dando estocadas lentas y fuertes mientras con una mano sostenía sus caderas y con la otra recorría su espalda hasta su nuca.   
-Lucy. -gruñó, acercándose a su oído. -¿Puedes venirte una vez más? Te prometo que será mejor que los anteriores.   
-S-sí, Natsu, por favor. -la rubia lo miró por el rabillo del ojo con la boca semi abierta y sus ojos rumiando por su cuerpo, lo que se convirtió en la imagen más erótica que había visto jamás. Lucy estaba tan mojada que sus cuerpos sonaban cada vez que tocaba fondo, y Natsu sintió que perdía aún más la cordura, aunque lo pensaba imposible. Con un brazo rodeó su vientre y la subió de manera que estaba con la espalda pegada en su abdomen, y con otra mano comenzó a jugar con su clítoris mientras su boca buscaba su cuello. 

Natsu comenzó a susurrar obscenidades en su oído cada vez que la embestía y Lucy gemía su nombre al mismo ritmo. Pronto la maga celestial se derrumbó y comenzó a venirse escandalosamente, mientras el caza dragones continuaba con sus últimos movimientos hasta acompañar su orgasmo potentemente. Lucy podía sentir la manera en que Natsu se venía dentro de ella por la forma en que todo se había detenido y solo podía sentirlo dentro de ella, moviéndose, y la leve voz del mago tratando de decir su nombre antes de derrumbarse también, cayendo sobre ella en la cama, amortiguando su caída con ambos brazos temblando. Ambos respiraban pesadamente sin poder hablar. 

-Te amo, Natsu. -Lucy habló primero y sacudió su trasero con una mirada juguetona que volvió a despertarlo.   
-Te amo, Lucy. -salió de ella y se acostó a su lado, quitándose el condón usado y volviendo para abrazarla de la cintura, pegando su boca a la espalda de la rubia y acariciándola suavemente.   
-¿De qué estábamos hablando, entonces? -rió.  
-Mmmm… hablemos después.

Lucy lo sintió comenzar a ponerse duro nuevamente sobre su espalda y sonrió maliciosamente. 

-A no ser de que no quieras, lo siento. No quiero presionarte.   
-Sí quiero, Natsu. Vamos a la ducha. -Lucy lo tomó en su mano y lentamente comenzó a acariciarlo.   
-Mierda. Me vuelves loco.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi segundo fic Nalu. Estaba pensando empezar a escribir en inglés también, suena más sexy xd


End file.
